The invention relates to a method for testing a control program of a control device in a simulation environment on a computer.
J. Mauss “Chip simulation used to run automotive software on PC”, Proceedings on Embedded Real Time Software and Systems (ERTS) 2014, discloses a tool for testing control device software on a PC, the control device software being executed on an emulated processor and environmental data being simulated. In order to test only parts of the control device software, the user can specify a selection of the functions to be executed in a specification file. In order to determine errors in the specification file, the control device software can be gradually executed by means of a debugger.